


Just Say

by agaylilguitar



Series: Hatchetfield series (ASOUE) [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Ah shit what do I tag this?, Also friends we get to finally see Sunny in the Hatchetfield verse, But also we got fluff so, But someone says dick, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I dont think thats too bad, I love her, I think I was like nice this time, Isnt that fun?, Lets say it is, Swearing, angsty, is it angsty? i dont know, shes sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaylilguitar/pseuds/agaylilguitar
Summary: Sunny Baudelaire has no memories of her sister, Violet Baudelaire, and wants to know about her sisters life. Unfortunately, for her, no one seems to answer her questions to the extent Sunny wants them to.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire, Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire, Bertrand Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire
Series: Hatchetfield series (ASOUE) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just Say

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some Sunny in Hatchetfield verse! This happens pre-TGWDLM and BF, Sunny is 5 in this and Klaus is roughly around 16-17

**Just Say**

Sunny spent a majority of dinner just poking around at her food. She hadn’t been particularly hungry that evening and she had something more important that she needed to talk to her parents about. Just her parents, not Klaus. Sunny knew that if she even brought up what she wanted to talk about while Klaus was still around, he’d get mad and tell Sunny not to talk or ask questions about it. But, Sunny felt like she needed to know. She wanted answers to her questions and to know everything possible. She was five now, that was one full hand, which meant she had to be old enough. Even if she wasn’t exactly old enough, she was still smart for her age. Or, that's what her mother and father told her.

Klaus didn’t take long to finish his dinner and race back to his room so he could continue reading whatever book he had recently found. Sunny wanted to wait a minute before trying to ask her parents what she needed to ask them. Just in case Klaus was slower than Sunny thought and hadn't locked himself in his room yet.

“Momma, papa?” Sunny said as she looked up from the plate of food that was in front of her. “I have a question,”

“What’s up buttercup?” Bertrand Baudelaire replied.

Beatrice Baudelaire rested a hand on her daughter's arm once she realized Sunny had barely touched her dinner, “You feeling okay sunshine?”

Sunny nodded to answer Beatrice's question. She was feeling perfectly fine, she just had questions which she wanted answers for.

“Where's Violet?” Sunny asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Beatrice moved her hand slightly away from Sunny following the question. She exchanged a look with Bertrand. Both of them knew that Sunny would ask questions at some point, she knew of Violet's existence even if she had no real memories of her older sister. Beatrice and Bertrand kept the pictures of Violet up. They were all old pictures considering Violet hadn’t been home in four years. But, they were still pictures.

Bertrand spoke first. “Violet uh…she um, she went to see someone,” Bertrand hadn’t known if that's what Violet was still doing. But, the last he had heard of his daughter was that she was at Lemony Snicket's house. However, that had been one year ago now and Lemony hasn’t called to say anything about Violet returning.

“Oh,” Sunny said, she looked more interested than she was before. She was more interested than she was before.

“You know your sister loves you sunshine, right?” Beatrice asked. She knew Sunny had always been interested in Violet, its why Beatrice and Bertrand felt comfortable giving Sunny Lemonys address so she could send letters to ‘Violet’.

“I know,” Sunny nodded as she spoke. Her sister had to love her, why wouldn’t she? “Violet loved Klaus too,” Sunny said with almost too much certainty.

“She did,” Bertrand said. He chuckled lightly before starting to talk again. “You know, your brother idolized Violet when she was still here. His first word was her name and I’m sure he learned to walk just so he could follow her around,”

Sunny smiled. Her parents said the same thing about why they think Sunny learned to walk so young, just so she could keep up with Klaus.

Sunny tilted her head slightly to the side before asking a question she had been wanting an answer for a long time, “Why won’t Klaus talk about Violet?”

Beatrice and Bertrand exchanged a look once again. This was one of the questions they didn’t have a complete answer for. They both knew Klaus still hadn’t forgiven Violet for going away. But, that was all they knew. There could’ve been many more reasons as to why Klaus got mad or annoyed whenever Violet was brought up, but Beatrice and Bertrand didn’t know all of them. They hadn’t made Klaus tell them. It was his choice if he did or didn't.

Sunny sat patiently waiting for an answer, Bertrand knew he had to answer it. Sunny wasn’t one to give up on her questions easily.

Bertrand gave Sunny a small smile and patted her arm before answering her question to the best of his abilities. “Your brothers just mad at her,”

“He’ll forgive her one day, then we can all talk about her as a family,” Beatrice said. She was getting that feeling that she was going to start crying. Beatrice assumed Bertrand could tell by the look on her face as he slipped his hand into hers.

Sunny didn’t ask another question for a while. She instead had finally started to eat her dinner, something she did rather quickly. Bertrand had started to clear up the rest of the table while waiting for Sunny to finish. Beatrice got a head start of wiping down the kitchen counters and running some water in the sink so the dirty dishes could soak for a bit.

The house remained quiet for those ten minutes until Sunny had finished up eating. Klaus was hidden off in his room, probably reading a book, Bertrand was clearing up the table and helping Beatrice clean the kitchen counters once he finished that, and Sunny didn’t ask any more questions. The next person to even talk was Beatrice when she called Klaus up to come help with the dishes since that had been one of his chores that day.

Sunny grabbed her towel so she could dry the dishes after Klaus washed them and a pair of plastic gloves for Klaus so he didn’t have to feel any of the wet food when he washed the dishes. That was something neither Baudelaire child liked, touching wet food when washing dishes.

“Why won’t you talk about Violet?” Sunny asked as she passed Klaus the plastic gloves. Beatrice and Bertrand had already answered this question, why Klaus won’t talk about Violet, but Sunny wanted to hear Klaus’ reason. In case it was different. In case he had more to say.

“Don’t say her name,” Klaus said. He put the plastic gloves on and started to wash the dishes that had been resting in the sink.

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t matter,”

“That's a dumb answer,” Sunny momentarily stopped drying dishes and gave her brother a face when she spoke.

“It wasn’t dumb. Can we talk about something else?” Klaus would rather talk about anything else. Just anything but Violet.

“I want to talk about this,” Sunny replied.

Klaus scrubbed harder on the dish he was washing, clearly getting annoyed that Sunny wouldn’t give up on this conversation. “There isn’t anything to talk about. She left and didn’t look back so we shouldn’t look back either,”

“Says the one who has memories of her,” Sunny said, playing her ‘I don’t even remember Violet’ card. She had done it a few times before when she desperately wanted to know more about their sister.

“Sunny, maybe try to talk about something else,” Beatrice said.

“He’s the one who knew and won’t talk about her,” Sunny pointed out. She didn’t really  _ know  _ Violet, she knew of her, but she didn’t know her.

“I didn’t know her because the Violet I knew wouldn’t have abandoned us,” Klaus said with anger filling his voice.

“Your sister didn’t abandon you, Klaus,” Beatrice said. Violet never would’ve abandoned her siblings.

“Don’t defend her,” Klaus sounded like he had been choking back tears, “It’s pointless since we all know that's exactly what she did,”

“She’ll be home soon,” Beatrice said. She moved over to Klaus and put a hand on his back.

“We have different definitions of the word ‘soon’,” Klaus muttered.

“Stop being a dick,” Sunny said. She hadn’t known what the word meant, but she had heard her brother and parents use it before so she had assumptions.

“Language,” Beatrice looked at Sunny and said.

“At least I didn’t run away before you could speak in full sentences,” Klaus pulled off his plastic gloves and walked away from the sink, leaving the few dirty dishes in there.

Beatrice sighed and started to finish washing the rest of the dishes. “Sunshine, do you want to go say sorry to Klaus?” Beatrice asked.

“No,” Sunny said simply. She saw no reason to apologize.

Beatrice nodded. “It wasn’t very kind to call your brother a bad word,” Beatrice pointed out. She wasn’t attempting to guilt Sunny into apologizing, she just wanted Sunny to know she couldn’t call people that word.

“Dick?” Sunny asked. She had wanted to confirm that was the bad word her mother had been talking about.

“Yes and don’t say that word again sweetie,” Beatrice looked to Sunny and said.

Sunny looked like she had been thinking for a moment. Wondering what she should do or say next.

“...Can I go say sorry to Klaus?”

“If you want to, yes,” Beatrice said. It was Sunny's choice if she wanted to apologize. Beatrice wanted Sunny to know that.

“I wanna do that,” Sunny said as she hopped off the stool she had been standing on so she could reach the sink.

Sunny began to walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway that led to where all the children's bedrooms had been. Even Violets. No one had touched Violet's bedroom from what Sunny knew. Beatrice and Bertrand left everything how it was in case Violet ever returned home. Sunny liked that they had left everything because she could sneak into Violet's room sometimes and look around at everything her sister had. Plus, there were more pictures in there. Even some pictures of Violet and Sunny.

Sunny stopped walking when she started being able to hear someone start quietly crying. The crying got even quieter as she moved closer to Klaus’ room. Sunny had started to back up until she could tell where the crying was the loudest. It was right outside Violet's bedroom door.

Sunny looked down the hallway to make sure Beatrice and Bertrand couldn’t see her because she was never sure if they were allowed in Violet's room or not. Once Sunny could tell they wouldn’t be able to see her, she quickly opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. Klaus was in the bedroom. He was sitting on Violet's bed, holding a picture, and crying. Sunny bit the inside of her cheek as she walked over to Klaus and took a seat next to him.

“I miss her too,” Sunny whispered as she hugged Klaus.

Klaus stayed quiet. He didn’t say that he missed Violet as well or that he didn’t miss her. He said nothing at all. All he did was hug Sunny back and cry. The two siblings stayed like that for a while. Quiet and hugging.

Klaus was the first one to speak after Sunny and him stopped hugging.

“She would’ve liked you,” Klaus said quietly. He passed the photo to Sunny and kept talking, “She did like you before she left,”

Sunny didn’t respond. She was busy staring at the picture Klaus had passed her. It was Violet, Klaus, and her. Sunny had seen the picture before, but it still didn’t fail to make her feel sad. She couldn’t remember anything about the time the photo was taken. She wanted to remember something. Any memory of Violet would do.

“I’m sorry for calling you a dick,” Sunny looked to Klaus as she spoke.

A small smile formed on Klaus’ face. “Thanks for apologizing,”

Sunny and Klaus stayed in Violet's room for a few more moments. They sat mostly in silence, both staring down at the picture which contained them and their older sister. Sunny wanted to ask more questions, but she could wait a bit. Not too long because then Klaus would return to not talking about Violet, but a few moments couldn’t hurt. Unfortunately for Sunny, she didn't get to ask any more questions.

“Well,” Klaus said as he stood up from Violet's bed, “I’m gonna go to bed. Night,” Klaus blew a kiss to his little sister before walking out of the bedroom. He made sure to quietly close the door behind him so Sunny could remain in the room for as long as she wished.

“Goodnight,” Sunny quietly said.

The youngest Baudelaire child placed the picture on Violet's desk, that's where it had previously been, and headed off to her own room.


End file.
